


James and Lily Drabbles

by JaneSkylark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkylark/pseuds/JaneSkylark
Summary: HP: L/J Drabbles





	1. Cuppa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th year

“What is that?”

“What do you mean what is it? I think it’s pretty obvious. It’s a cuppa.” Lily replied as she stuck the mug out at him. “Black tea, two lumps of sugar, splash of milk.”

“You know how I take my tea?” He asked as he took the mug from her hand.

Lily shrugged as she sat down next to James on the common room couch.

James blew on the tea and then took a slow slip. “In the six years we’ve gone to school and the last two years that we’ve been friends you have never brought me tea.”

Lily laughed, “That’s what has you so bewildered. Worried I slipped something in, Potter?”

James smiled, “No, I reckon you don’t need to slip a love potion in.” He blushed slightly and looked back at the table.

“Who says I would be interested in a love potion?” She winked at him. “More likely to use a silencing potion if anything.”

James laughed then turned towards her.

“Don’t feel sorry for me.”

Lily shook her head, “I don’t.”

“Yes, you do!” He argued then lifted up the mug before muttering, “Obviously.”

“No, James I really don’t. I think you’re sad, worried and you don’t need to be.”

“Lily, it was a big deal.”

“It was one match, James.”

“It was the cup. We lost the cup to Slytherin. Just had to lose to Slytherin.  Rosier was awful afterwards.  Gloating up a storm.  All my fault…played like rubbish. Couldn’t get anything going with McKinnon and the entire team fell apart because of it.”

“That’s not true.  It was a tough match and would have been for anyone. Slytherin played really well. Everything went their way.”

“How would you know? It’s not like you were there.”

“Of course, I was!”

James lifted his head, “You were? You hardly ever come to the matches.”

“It was the last match of the year and y…” She trailed off not finishing her thought and then quietly asked, “is that the only reason that you’re upset.  Losing the cup?”

James looked down, not meeting her gaze and shrugged.

“James?”

“Scouts, Lil,” he whispered and she nodded. “There were scouts at the match, here at Hogwarts. I had a shot at professional quidditch and I blew it.  I had to be perfect and I wasn’t.”

“Today wasn’t your only chance to impress them.”

James shook his head. “Sometimes all you get is one match with these guys, Lil. That might have been my only shot.”

“I don’t believe that,” Lily said with conviction, “if you want to play professional quidditch then you will.”

James smiled but didn’t say anything else. He took a sip of the tea and every once in awhile he would glance over at Lily who was looking back at him. He rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Slowly Lily placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together and then leaned back next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not your last match ever, James.  You’ll rally next year.  I know that you will.  I have a feeling that next year is going to be your best year yet.”

 

 


	2. Read the Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd year

“Potter!”

A streak of green flashed by the group in the common room before dashing out the portrait before coming back through again.

“Where is he?”

Sirius grinned, “Where’s who? And do I dare ask, what in Merlin’s name happened to your hair, Evans?”

“James obviously,” she stated as she rolled her eyes.  “You know your best mate whom you can start preparing the funeral arrangements for. I’m going to tear him limb from limb.”

Remus and Peter stifled their laughs behind their hands and Sirius’ grin widened.

“And your hair?”

Lily picked up the ends of her hair in both hands as she waved the strands at them, “My hair! My hair is green!”

Sirius nodded while laughing, “Yes, I can see that but what did you do?”

“Me! Nothing! James! I know he did something!” She pulled the bottle from her sweater pocket. “He got into my subscription for Sleekeazy’s. I just know that he did! He’s spelled it or something!”

She handed the bottle over to Sirius who took it from her. Remus and Peter came around behind him as they all began to look at the bottle. They started to laugh.

“You use Sleekeazy’s?” Sirius asked.

She looked at them confused before speaking, “Sure, my mother got me the subscription for my fourteenth birthday last month. What’s the big deal? My hair gets frizzy sometimes,” she finished crossly. She folded her arms in front of herself as they continued to laugh. “Stop it! Why are you laughing?”

“Well if you paid more attention to your classmates you would know that James’ father invented Sleekeazy’s. It looks like James got into your package alright.” He handed the bottle back to her.

“Read the fine print, Evans.”

_Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion is a potion used to tame and style hair and most particularly bushy or unruly hair. And Lily Evans better go out with James Potter or she’ll regret it and she doesn’t even need to use Sleekeazy’s because her hair is perfect just the way it is. So, what do you say Evans, fancy a trip to Hogsmeade with me? – James_

Lily blushed slightly before turning back to Sirius angrily, “Not in a million years. Make sure he knows…limb from limb!” Then she raced back up the dorm steps.

It was a minute and then James’ head popped up from behind the couch, “Is she gone? Am I safe?”

Remus nodded and James moved around to sit on the couch next to Sirius. “I should probably write dad a letter and let him know that Sleekeazy’s has interesting side effects on redheads. He’ll have to add a warning.  It really was green!”

“Also, a good thing she said no to Hogsmeade. You can’t take her around looking like that. Yikes!” Sirius shook his head.

“Nah,” James disagreed, “Lily looks good in any color.”


	3. Not Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st year

"I'm fine. You didn't need to follow me." Lily sat on the side steps from the school as she looked out at the courtyard. From the distance she could vaguely make out the whomping willow lashing about. She'd been at Hogwarts for over a month but she had never not seen the tree lashing out at something. She wondered if it was ever still.

"Here I have a hanky you can use," James offered as he took the white cloth from his pocket and held it out to her. 

Lily noticed the green JP embroidered in the corner and wondered if his mother sewed it. She took it, wiped her cheeks and blew her nose into it loudly before pocketing it. 

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, I know!" She said angrily and then more softly, "That was just the first time someone called me it."

"He shouldn't have said it," he spoke softly as he sat down next to her on the step. 

"Oh really...are you telling me you don't think the same thing?" She glanced quickly at him as she asked and saw his brow furrow and his face grow red with anger. 

"No, I don't! Did someone say that I did?" James shook his head. "My family and I, we don't believe that. I don't use that word."

"Oh...I guess I thought all purebloods believed that." 

"Well you're wrong. There are some bad people who think that but there are a lot of us who know the truth. It doesn't matter that you were born a muggle. You're a witch, the end. People might call you that but you can’t listen, not ever."

Lily breathed in deeply but didn't speak again. She just sat and watched the willow as it swung its heavy branches back and forth while James sat next to her. 


	4. Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th year

"What's all this, Evans?" Sirius asked as he and James plopped next to her on the common room couch. He picked up one of the brochures and read the title, _Have a Bright Future at University of Liverpool_. 

She snatched the pamphlet from his hand and started collecting them all up. 

James was reading from the table at the scattered assortment, "University of Leeds, Victoria College, Newcastle, Lancaster...what are these?"

Remus interrupted, "They're muggle universities. Are you applying, Lily?" 

"What? Muggle universities, why?" James asked surprised.

"Fancy more school?" Sirius continued.  

Lily shook her head and spoke, "It's for my parents. They asked me to consider it. They sent me all of these."

Remus nodded as he thumbed through one of the pamphlets. "They look nice." James peered around his shoulder to get a better look.  

"What about you and your parents, Remus?" Lily asked.

Remus shrugged. "They haven't mentioned anything about applying to muggle schools. They know that I'm thinking about being an arithmancy teacher or something in the ministry." Lily nodded.  

James picked up one when he muttered, "This one looks to have too many blokes." Lily smiled at him and Sirius laughed. Sirius stood and walked to the other side of the room where Peter was going through chocolate frog cards. Remus followed.  

"I only told them that I would look at the brochures, not that I'm applying."

James continued to look down at the brochure in his hand as he nodded.

"Would you care? If I wanted to go?"  

James jerked his head up as he looked at her. "No, you can do what you like. I just thought…you never mentioned this before."

"You thought what?"

"Your parents don't like me." He changed the subject. 

"What?"

"Your parents! They don't like me." He shook his head sadly.

Lily laughed. "Of course, they don't!"

James looked shocked and Lily laughed harder. “The last time I was home I introduced you to them and that evening I told my mother that I was in love with you and that we were going to marry. They had just met you and I dropped that bombshell on them! And we're only 17. Can't say they were right thrilled.” 

"So that's what this is about? They're trying to woo you away from me with fancy classes and rubbish old buildings?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek. 

She snuggled in closer, smiling. "Yes, they want to make sure that I'm going into this with you, with eyes wide open. That I know all of the choices I have." She leaned her head closer to his and whispered in his ear, "I do know and I'm still choosing you."


	5. Scheduling Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th year

“How about Thursday after lessons?”

“Can't. Quidditch practice.” James shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair.

Lily sighed. “Thursday before lessons?”

“Quidditch practice.”

“Two! Okay, Friday?”

“Quidditch practice and our prefects meeting.”

“After the prefects meeting?”

“Helping Pete and Sirius with astronomy.”

“Saturday?”

“Quidditch game. What about Friday lunch?” James asked as he pointed at the opening on the calendar in front of him. 

Lily took the calendar back and added an appointment. "Tutoring. Just came up this morning.” 

“Saturday afternoon?”

“I'm meeting with Flitwick.”

“On a Saturday!”

Lily sighed again. “Yes, he's helping me with my auror application. Doesn't matter anyway we also are meeting with Mcgonagall that afternoon for our heads meeting. Ugh, this shouldn't be this hard.”

“It isn't." He pulled the calendar back towards him. "So many meetings. You have too much going on. Bloody scheduling conflicts."

“Ha! What about you. Your all quidditch and meetings and dates with your mates.” Lily looked down at James' calendar noticing his blocks of times he had for his friends. “Maybe I could come…”

James sighed now. “Don't reckon you'd enjoy that. We always sneak off and have beers in Hogsmeade.”

“Really? What do you talk about?”

James cleared his throat and looked away from her gaze. “Uh…”

Lily shook her head. “Nevermind. Maybe it's best I not know. Sunday?”

James looked over the calendars again, “Sunday…Sunday could work! 

“We won't have long though.”

“Why not?”

“It's Sunday that's my study day and when I prep for the next week.”

“Lily, we've hardly been alone together lately. Shove off studies. It's already ridiculous how over scheduled we are. Can’t believe we’re actually trying to schedule a snog.” He leaned over quickly and kissed her. 

“Oh wait.”

“What now?”

“I can't.”

“Why not?” James asked as he pulled back to look at her.

“I have to help Emmeline and Marlene with next week's potions exam. I promised. All right, all right let's see....” She said as she shuffled their schedules around to review again. “How does your February look?”

James sighed and dropped his head to the table.


	6. The Lumpy Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy *early* Halloween! :)   
> Post Hogwarts

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Lil! It'll be cute!" 

"No way." 

James exasperated, let his arm fall to his side as it remained clutching the red fabric.

Lily snuggled Harry closer to her and adjusted his green collar. "Besides he already is cute," she said. She leaned down and wiggled her nose against Harry's. He laughed and waved his arms up and down for more.

"We worked so hard!" James pleaded.

Lily turned and quirked an eyebrow at him while pointing to the fabric between his fingers. "That is what working hard gave."

James smiled and responded, "Hey now! This took several charms to get the stitches right and the color!"

"He'll look like a lumpy strawberry."

"Well he looks like a lumpy pumpkin now," James spoke as he came over and pulled Lily with Harry in her arms closer to him. He kissed her temple and begged, "Please. Maybe just for when we take him to the boys? They expect to see him."

""Really? A quaffle?" Lily sighed. "Oh all right, I suppose he can be a quaffle and a pumpkin for tonight." She smiled as James left a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"See! Now it'll be perfect! Happy Halloween, Darling!" 

Lily turned and kissed him deeply. "Happy Halloween."


	7. Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th year

She looks down at their clasped hands and then glances up at his face. He’s watching the flyers race along the pitch. His eyes are lit up from excitement and his knee is bobbing up and down barely containing his energy.

It’s different this time she thinks.

It’s different this time because she doesn’t want to let go of his hand.

It’s different this time because they’ve grown up.

It’s different this time because when he asked she said yes.

It’s different this time because when he got the higher mark in potions she was proud.

It’s different this time because she’s never laughed so much in her life.

It’s different this time because she told him about her sister.

It’s different this time because when she wakes up in the morning she thinks of him first.

It’s different this time because when he was injured she felt sick.

It’s different this time because of how she feels when he tucks her hair behind her ear.

It’s different this time because when he kisses her she doesn’t want to stop.

It’s different this time because when she thinks about the future he is always there.

It’s different this time because she’s never felt this way before.

She clasps his hand tighter and he looks at her. He ducks his head down and captures her lips with his in a quick kiss.

It’s different this time because this is rare. It's rare because this is being in love.


	8. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th year

A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j _snap._

J.

Always J.

Lily sighed and put the apple down before biting into it. She looked up and her gaze immediately found Potter. He was sitting close to the lake with his friends. They were using their wands to spin chocolate frog cards in the air. The breeze caught up and rustled his hair back from his forehead. His hand flew up to push it back down. She sighed again.

It didn’t seem to matter how many times she twirled apple stems, she always came up with J. Lily had been twirling stems for about as long as she could remember. She even remembers Petunia teaching her. Recalls it now.

_“You see one full twist of the stem is one letter and when the stem breaks off that letter is the first initial of the person you’re going to marry!”_

J.

Always J.

But Lily thought J didn’t have to stand for James. Of course not! There were lots of boys at Hogwarts. She looked around the lake to the other students. It was a rare sunny day so almost everyone had found their way outside as the day wore on.

There was Julius Russo but he was a Slytherin. Certainly, she wouldn’t end up with a Slytherin. She was sure of it.

She turned around and looked up at the hill. There was a group of seventh years leaning back along the steps. Amongst them was Jamie O’Conner. Jamie, yes. He was tall and handsome. Played quidditch really well and while he might not have been the smartest bloke he could definitely be a possibility. So, what that he was dating Sioban. Lots of school romances didn’t last. She felt a little guilty thinking that last part.

Josiah Mitchell. Yes. Josiah Mitchell was an exchange student from Ilvermorny. And yes, perhaps he was a year younger than Lily as a third year but Josiah did start with a J so he should go on the list too. She would just make sure they stayed in England if Josiah really was the _one._

Then there was John Brown. Of course! John was a Hufflepuff and a fourth year like Lily. He was smart and polite. He wore glasses and had dark hair. He was taller than her. They would look perfect together. Yes of course J meant John. She was sure of it. She looked over at him now and he was even studying! Like she had been before the apple. He didn’t want to waste the sun but knew schoolwork was important. Yes, John it is! Her soulmate whom she was destined to marry. The apple said so!

She smiled.

Feeling an odd mix of both triumph and uncertainty she looked back over towards the lake. The boys were eating apples now and James sat moving his back and forth. She squinted but was he twirling it? Surely, he wasn’t! Were his lips moving? They were mouthing something. Letters? A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l _snap_.

L.


	9. Death Eater in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd year

Lily crept down the corridor quietly. She made sure her movements were slow and her steps silent on the castle stones. She had lost Marlene awhile ago but had heard a shrill scream coming from the floor below. She was pretty sure the death eater must have gotten her. She didn’t want to be next so she moved slowly and was currently behind a suit of armor. She peaked around to see if anyone was nearby.

She took shallow breaths as her heart raced. She was sure she saw a shadow move down the corridor and went completely still. When she was positive it was gone she crept back out and moved along the hall. She came to a small closet off the main corridor tucked next to the stairwell and ducked inside quickly. Sighing in relief she moved farther back into the closet.

“Oomph!” Lily bumped into something next to her and she was just about to scream when a hand came around her mouth.

“Shhh….” She turned and James was motioning for her to stay quiet as he removed his hand from her mouth.

“Are you all right?” He mouthed.

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed his hand. She placed a hand on her heart as she slowed her breathing.

“Do you know who is left?” She whispered.

James motioned his hands to keep her quiet but still whispered back, “I know Marlene and Remus…” He trailed off and looked over her shoulder at the door. She stilled and then turned and looked behind her. She was positive a shadow crossed underneath the door from where the light shown through. She was still clutching James’ hand so she squeezed harder. He squeezed back.

“We should probably wait out in here for safety,” he said. He moved farther back while still holding her hand.

They moved farther together until they reached the back of the closet. It looked like it was used for old school robes. It smelled musty and like mothballs but it was definitely the best option for them at the moment.

“Have you seen him?” Lily asked as she and James both sat down on a bench along the back wall.

“Hmm…” James didn’t answer but looked at her. She noticed he was still holding her hand. She noticed it was sweaty but hers was sweaty too and obviously they were nervous at the moment so it made sense. She was about to pull away but instead chose to keep holding his hand.

He smiled shyly at her and she smiled shyly back.

“You know what?”

“What?” She asked.

“We should kiss.”

“What? Why?” She blushed.

“Because this might be the only time I have left before I get taken out by the death eater.”

“Oh really James, that’s a little sill…” Lily didn’t get to finish as James interrupted her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lily looked down and blushed before looking back up at him.

“I’m not sure that was really necessary.”

“Of course, it was! There’s no way you would let me after…”

“After?”

James paused and then shrugged. “Sorry…”

“Sorry? For what?”

“Sorry Evans, you’re out.”

Lily shook her head in confusion. “Wait? What?”

James looked bashful but also slightly smug.

“Oh!” She exclaimed and then disgruntled. “You’re the death eater!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder in the Dark was a game I played as a child. It was kind of an elaborate version of hide and go seek, tag and clue. Basically, everyone would start by hiding and running around then there was a murderer who tagged people out but it was a secret who they were. At the end of the game anyone who was left tried to identify who the murderer was. The game was the inspiration for this.


	10. Six Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th year

Lily was trying to study but she could hear the whispers from the next table over. Not as though her classmates were trying to be subtle as they whispered too loudly and then would look pointedly in her direction. She was sure they probably intended for her to hear them. _Third years_. She thought exasperatingly.

“Not sure why he’s so hung up on her.”

“Yeah he could do so much better.”

“Well it doesn’t look like he’s hung up on her anymore.”

“How many days?”

“Five days.”

“Really, five? Are you sure it hasn’t just been four?”

“No, five. I’m positive.”

 “Wow. James Potter hasn’t spoken to Lily Evans in five days.”

“I wouldn’t have thought it possible!”

Lily sighed. She figured she was too much of a gossip magnet at the moment so she packed up her studies and left the library and their loud whispers behind her. And not that she would correct them anyway, not that she even cared…it had been six days. Six days since James last spoke to her.

Six days of the cold shoulder. Six days of his total silence. Six days…and maybe it had been mostly her fault…but really six days and he wouldn’t just get over it! She had been tired and stressed and she had lashed out too harshly she could admit. But in the past whenever they rowed it was always swept under the rug the following day. It never lasted, never!

And no, she hadn’t apologized but she never did! James never expected her to. He just always quickly forgave and forgot. Everything always went back to normal after they got into it. It was just part of their friendship.

Well apparently, this time was different because it had been six days.

Honestly, she didn’t know quite what to do. When she had gone down to the great hall the following morning after… _the great fight_ as most of the school had taken to calling it she had been all prepared to ignore him but as soon as she sat down at the table James was packing up his things and walking away from her. She hadn’t thought much of it at the time just assumed that he was a little more brassed off than she realized but that he would make amends later in the day, she was sure of it and then she could give him the cold shoulder before he made some silly joke by begging for her forgiveness before she finally would forgive him. That was their routine.

Well that had been her original plan but it had all gone a bit wonky since then because as the day wore on and the days to follow she noticed that James was doing everything he could to avoid her. Him and his friends began taking their meals at odd times…always missing her. And then Remus and James who normally sat behind her and Emmeline in arithmancy found seats across the aisle and farther back for class. Seemingly choosing to sit as far away from her as possible.

As the week wore on Lily realized any opportunity to possibly put the situation to right couldn’t be found so she sat in classes with James ignoring her and her ignoring James and when classes were finished one of them would stay behind while the other one raced out the door. She had tried to catch his eye a few times but never did. He was always looking at every direction except hers.

Well she supposed now desperate times called for desperate measures. She would have to do something big to make amends.

Her opportunity came that evening at the Halloween feast that she knew James wouldn’t miss. Most everyone was excited from the feast. They were talking boisterously and passing different treats down the rows. Mostly people were recounting fun Halloween plans for that evening so it was quite unexpected when an owl flew in with a telling red envelope in its beak.

A hush fell over the students as some began to notice and they all looked up as the owl made its way to the Gryffindor table before releasing the howler. It fell gracefully through the air before finally landing in front of Lily.

“Woah! Evans got a howler!” Frank Longbottom exclaimed from farther down the table catching the attention of several other students including James and his friends.

“Who on earth sent you a howler!?” Emmeline asked as she sat across from Lily.

Lily didn’t respond.

“Best open it quickly, Lily. They only get worse,” Marlene offered apologetically.

It was now or never.

From the corner of her eye she could see James eyeing her. Lily retrieved the howler from her plate. She ripped the seal and then a loud voice began to publicly shame and reprimand her. It was her voice.

**_Lily Jane Evans! How could you be so heartless and cruel. James Potter was only trying to be nice and you had no right to say those things to him. You should grovel at his feet and beg forgiveness. Though now it’s been so long he probably won’t forgive you and you would deserve it! You are a right cow! Now say you are sorry and be done with it!_ **

With that the red envelope burst into flames.

She could hear the laughter and shock from her friends and other students whispering around her but she didn’t mind them. Lily looked down at the table where James was looking back at her with a sort of bewildered and awed expression and then she mouthed the words  _I’m sorry_ and smiled.

James smiled back.


	11. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th year

James Potter is an enigma Lily thinks. In his appearance he's all sloppiness. His robes never fit. They are always wrinkled. They are both too long and too small. How is that even possible? His hair is always disheveled. He double knots his scarf. Not one knot, always two. He gives off this air of not caring. Not caring when he and his mates get detention, not caring about marks in classes, not caring when Lily rejects him. Nothing phases him ever.

But it's not really true is it? Lily knows that he keeps meticulous notes for classes. She has used them herself when asked. Even though he never makes a big deal about his high marks, she's seen the smile on his face when he looks down at the grade thinking that no one is watching. She has seen him fuss with his robes in exasperation as he exits the common room. He always is fidgeting with his scarf. Knotting it once, twice, removing both knots and starting it again. It's nerves she thinks obviously. The detentions do bother him. He always laughs them off but he blushes too as if he’s embarrassed.

And when she rejects him as she has just done, he is quick to smile but just as quickly his eyes dart away from hers and he gives a silly shrug as if to say _worth a shot_ and walks away. But his shoulders slump down and he doesn’t stop to greet his friends as they meet in the hall but just keeps walking.

Lily thinks appearances can be deceiving. And people can change, including herself. She’s a little surprised and his friends a little more shocked when Lily’s feet start to move forward, following after him.


	12. The Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th year

Lily sighed in exasperation and threw her book down on the grass. Transfiguration really was the worst subject she thought sullenly. She had spent the better part of her Saturday trying to master transfiguring a button into a broomstick but could only manage a knobby looking twig with three holes which now sat in front of her, mocking her. She crossed her arms angrily and leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes.

The wind picked up from the lake and she felt it lift her hair from her shoulders before it set back down. Fall would be here soon and today was probably one of the last days of nicer weather that they would have. She opened her eyes and gasped.

There just a few feet from her was the most incredible stag she had ever seen. Its brown fur was tinged with gray on the ends as its coat began to change with the oncoming season. The eyes were piercing and looked at her inquisitively. They both sat so still that Lily was sure she could reach out and touch it. She moved to her knees slowly and raised her hand out. It wasn’t afraid of her. They stared at one another for several long minutes before a book bag unceremoniously dropped beside her. The deer startled and ran off quickly as James Potter sat down next to Lily beneath the big oak. She dropped from her knees and sat back down.

“Oi! What did you go and do that for?  You scared him!”

“What the stag?” James gestured after the deer as they watched its white tail disappear into the forest.

“Yes, it was wonderful!  He was going to let me pet him.”

“Didn’t know you were so into animals,” James said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you like all deer this much?”

“No, this one was special. I could tell.” Lily responded. “But he’s gone now. Thanks to you.”

James sighed and then puffed up his chest a bit and Lily knew what was coming. This was absolutely the part where James would make some grand boast about himself _like how he knows all of the deer in the forest, best friends with all of them…didn’t you know?_ Lily rolled her eyes in expectation but James was silent. She saw him gazing down at her sad looking twig. Lily reached out and picked it up quickly, stuffing it into her rucksack.

“So, I was going to ask how the broomstick was coming but…”

“It’s coming fine, I did that one on purpose.”

“Interesting.”

“Yes, very.” Lily’s cheeks reddened.

“You know, I could help you if you wanted. I’ve got a bit of knack for transfiguration.”

Lily wanted to refute him but she couldn’t. James was the best in their class in transfiguration. He outpaced her drastically in every assignment for the class no matter how much Lily practiced or studied.

She was going to respond but before she could James continued, “Even trying my hand at animal transfiguration.”

“What? No, you aren’t. You’re just pulling my wand.” She exclaimed with surprise.

“I am! I mean I’m not far along or anything but maybe I could even teach myself how to transfigure into your stag.”

“Ha! You transfigure yourself into my deer! What a laugh!”

“Oh, come on, Evans. I could too do it if I wanted. Sure, maybe I was going with something smaller like a mouse but no, now I’ll do a stag.  I’ll be a stag for sure.”

“Sure Potter. You master transfiguring into a stag and in reward _I’ll_ take _you_ to Hogsmeade!” With that Lily picked up her rucksack and book and made her way back to the castle.


	13. Hypothetical Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th Year

Lily smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. “You kissed me.”

James sat with a book open in his lap as his fingers passed idly through her hair. His cheeks reddened slightly and he adjusted his glasses. “Hmm?”

“Just now, you kissed me while I was sleeping.”

“I um...well…” He stuttered bashfully, “hypothetically if a boyfriend did that to his girlfriend would she be put off by it?”

It had been exactly nineteen days since Lily and James had officially become girlfriend and boyfriend and if someone asked James, he was pretty sure he could give the hours since he had asked Lily and she had said yes...minutes, seconds even. He was still a bit amazed at it himself. So he wasn’t precisely sure if after nineteen official days and oh about five hundred-ish unofficial hours that meant that boyfriends kissing girlfriends while asleep even very small and innocent kisses was acceptable at this stage even though there had been many kisses before and many kisses after...it seemed like wakefulness might still be something one is supposed to discuss before such kisses commence. 

His cheeks reddened and he ran his hands through his hair. 

Lily smiled and lifted her hand to meet his and entwined their fingers. She rose up and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Well I can’t speak for all hypothetical girlfriends but I think some of them would be quite happy by it.”

“Really? Interesting or hypothetically interesting.” He grinned. 

“Yes, quite.” Lily grinned back and quickly kissed him again. 

“So hypothetically, if it happened again...say every time said hypothetical girlfriend was napping…” He kissed her cheek and brought her closer to his chest.

“Well, I can’t say every time because you know some hypothetical girlfriends enjoy naps and might not want to always be awakened you know, hypothetically.”

“Okay so how would a hypothetical boyfriend be able to determine when such kisses were acceptable and other times when they would be less pleasant?”

“Well it’s hard to say. I wouldn’t suppose there is an exact answer. He would just have to gauge the situation.”

“The hypothetical situation?”

“Why yes of course.”

“So just to recap...hypothetically...some sleep kisses that a hypothetical boyfriend gives to his hypothetical girlfriend would sometimes be okay...um...hypothetically?”

“Now you’ve got it!”

“And this time?”

“Hypothetically?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Absolutely.”

“Um absolutely hypothetical?”

“Not hypothetical! Absolutely wonderful and acceptable. So much so this hypothetical girlfriend might find her drowsy self nodding off again. Rather soon I suspect.”


End file.
